With development of terminal technology, more and more novel functions are developed in terminal devices in order to satisfy a variety of user needs. A display interface of the terminal device in a screen-locked state is one of the most common interfaces of user touchable terminal system. In the prior art, when there are notification messages to be presented on a display of the terminal device in screen-off state, the display screen may switch from the screen-off state into a screen-on state, and then present contents such as weather, date, state information and the notification messages mentioned above.